


Give It Up

by heavywingdthief



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Because of Reasons, I Don't Even Know, Language Kink, M/M, Porn, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavywingdthief/pseuds/heavywingdthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taec gets his kicks making Khun speak in tongues. 100% pointless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So about eighty thousand years ago I saw a prompt on a kink meme (long enough ago that kink memes were still kind of a thing?) requesting Taec being into Khun speaking Thai during sex. This happened. I couldn't find the meme again.

Taec's always thought Thai was a strange language – not that he'd ever tell Nichkhun, but to his ears it doesn't have the smooth drawl of Korean, or the bluntness of English. It's foreign in a way he can't comprehend, which is funny to him since foreign is what he knows best. And so he's always listened with amusement when Khun speaks to his mother on the phone, the tone of his voice sharp and accented in a way that his voice never is. Nichkhun is always a smooth talker, until he's speaking Thai.

And Taec can barely think at the moment, but he's sure that's why it nearly kills him when he bites into the soft flesh of Nichkhun's shoulder and earns himself a string of breathy, guttural Thai that makes his cock twitch and his hips snap forward and he feels like he could push himself to cum right now but he's determined to hear more of that. He can feel the slightly rounded flesh of Nichkhun's ass press up against his hips, pulling him in deeper, and knows he's lost control, can hear it in the strain of his voice and feel it in the constant movement of his body, muscles stretched out beneath Taec like some kind of pornographic fantasy. Nichkhun is always in control, always careful, always ready, and that's why it gets him off like this to reduce the other to the basest pleas in his basest language. 

Taec figures they only have maybe seven minutes, if they're lucky, until Minjun comes looking for them, but he can't bring himself to get Nichkhun off just yet. It helps that he knows Khun likes this, that nothing gets him riled up quite like Taecyeon doing whatever the fuck he wants with his body, and it shows. They're pressed together and Nichkhun is begging, his voice catching in his throat in sweet, low whines, a stuttering y-yes emerging as Taec runs a hand down his side and uses the grip on his skin to press him against the bed. When he's overpowered like this, Nichkhun lets go of that carefully-maintained prince facade, that need to give and not ask for anything in return, and Taecyeon loves it, worships it, reveres the way Khun tries so hard to get what he needs.

He's got him pinned, and he knows just how to drive him insane with soft kisses and hot breath and a rough tongue and teeth closing over any part of his lover's body he knows he'll be able to hide – he draws blood when Khun's arms stretch above his head and the soft, sensitive skin underneath is revealed; Khun starts to groan and he buries his face in the pillow, a jumbled mix of Thai and Korean spilling from his lips before Taec can recognize anything. The Thai is always hot in that he can imagine Khun is praising him, begging for more, but he's not disappointed when his name is panted into his wrist as Nichkhun bites down to keep quiet.

It's overwhelming, the heat from their bodies trapped around them, the friction of his own skin sliding over Khun's, the moment he realizes that Khun is rubbing up against the sheets, his entire body shuddering. Taec isn't gentle as he slaps Khun's ass, slips his hand underneath his damp, heated stomach and finds his cock, teasing and stroking and spreading the wetness that's leaked from the tip. He tugs gently and cups his balls as he moves forward, his knees bracing on the bed, positioning himself just right to fuck Khun hard enough to make the bed shift and hit the wall and Khun's muffling a yell from deep in his throat. Taec might be afraid of Khun's jaw breaking his wrist if he couldn't feel his balls tighten and release, the sheets below suddenly soaked with cum, and it's dizzying how hard his own orgasm hits him. He presses deep into Nichkhun and moans his name into his hair, and it's so, so good, how his bones seem to separate and float away in the intensity of the moment. 

He can't think, can't be bothered to think, because who really cares about anything when there's a warm body and lingering, soft moans beneath him. He feels like his brain may have just shot out through his dick, and that's totally fine, because his hands seem to know what to do on their own, stroking Khun's skin and turning him over. His fingers dip back inside of him just to feel him shiver, the last, soft, whispered hint of Thai breathed into his chest and he smiles, broadly and lazily, palm running over his lover's hip, knuckles rubbing against his softening cock adoringly, pinching his nipples before Nichkhun finally smacks his hand and manages a sentence he understands, however breathy and hushed it may be.

“Ugh, fuck, stop it.”

Taecyeon chuckles and runs his hands down Nichkhun's back instead, indulging himself in a squeeze of his tight little ass and kissing him softly so he can't protest, swallowing every attempt to speak with a gentle bite to his lips until he finally gives in, his tongue finding its way into Taec's mouth.

They stay that way for what seems like forever, until it's only a minute and there's a pounding at the door.

“Dinner!” Minjun calls, and Nichkhun giggles, truly giggles as Taecyeon muffles a just had mine against his cheek. “Get your asses out here before Chansung eats yours!”

Taecyeon's busy muttering something about eating Khun's ass when Nichkhun clears his throat and tries for his best not-hoarse voice - “Coming!” - and of course, Taec has something to say about that too.

Khun tries to roll off the bed, pouting as he rolls into his own cum and is dragged back against Taecyeon's chest. He tries for an accusing frown but he always looks nothing but well-fucked afterwards and Taec can't resist kissing him again. “'M hungry,” Nichkhun mumbles and Taecyeon growls against his chin, his body pressing between Khun's legs instinctively.

“Me too.” He's trailing kisses down along Nichkhun's neck when Nichkhun pulls away. 

“After dinner.”

“But you're so hot right now.” Taec punctuates the assertion with a press of his hips, and he's not even hard anymore but the flesh is heavy and hot and Khun feels like he might be in a minute if he doesn't put a stop to it.

Nichkhun kisses him softly and slides out from under him, dropping from the bed and going to the little hotel bathroom to wipe himself off. He doesn't miss how Taec rolls onto his back, hands behind his head as he watches Nichkhun walk. “You're insatiable.”

“You're sexy.”

Khun grabs a tshirt and tugs it on, following it with sweatpants and a pair of slippers, gesturing towards the half-hardness now resting against Taec's stomach. “Put that away and come eat bad takeout.”

“But baby,” Taec whines.

His Thai is limited at best, so he finds himself staring dumbly as Nichkhun seems to scold him while grabbing sweats out of his bag and throwing them onto the bed. “Ahh?”

He can see his lover's smile in the mirror as he fixes his hair. “Is it only sexy when I'm moaning it?”

He rolls off the bed with a pout, fitting a leg into the pants. “Tease.”


End file.
